Escort Me
by arsay
Summary: At the age of 23, there are many words that are used to describe Kurt Hummel. Hot, Rich, Successful, Beautiful, Cold, Mean... and also Heartbroken. The pressure of going without a date to an important gala has Kurt calling an exclusive escort service. He might not like the man that turns up at his door, but this man will help change everything as life turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything associated with it. I just own the plot and any original characters. Don't steal cuz I'll curse you. Any resemblance to anything is just a coincidence.

**Updated NEWS! So this is Aryaarsay, I had to create a new account since my old one was deleted. I'm having to re-post all of my stories, but this time I'm taking all of the Mature 18+ content out of them. If you're interested in reading the stories in their entirety, then feel free to visit my LJ account. I already have all the stories posted there, and the link is on my profile page.**

**As you all know, my smut also contains plot within it, unfortunately I'm have to do this because of the sites guidelines.**

Author's Note: Hmmmm so apparently I'm a total liar. I just emailed someone today and told them that I won't be starting any new stories. Then I go right ahead and start one. Oh well I knew I was a bad person from the beginning. But don't worry; I won't neglect my other stories. You know I won't.

O

Ok…. So this was supposed to be a kurt/seb story only…. But apparently I can't keep blaine away… and now it's not even going to be a threesome since there's someone else coming in…. oh hell I don't even know where I'm going with this.

Guess I just like to shower Kurt with lots of LURVEEEEE….. hehehhe

O

WARNINGS For this story: this is another AU Story. Violence, Drama, first time, humor, hurt/comfort, , non-con…kinda…, romance, BDSM, etc. …. FOURSOME Also remember that characters will a little to VERY OOC.

NOTE: this one will follow canon in the fact that it's not supernatural and that kurt and blaine were together. One thing that's been changed is that Kurt and Blaine are the same age, as is Sebastian. This story takes place when Kurt is 23, which is 5 years after graduation.

O

O

O

ESCORT ME

O

O

O

February 5th , 2017

O

O

The apartment was dark, not a single light on. Yet everything had a light sheen of illumination, New York was a night city after all. The sound of classical music sounded softly from the radio. A figure was pressed against the penthouse window, watching the bright night life. A glass of deep red wine was held loosely by elegant fingers. The slender wrist was adorned with a stylish silver bracelet; from time to time it gleamed and flashed. The man was quite tall. He had a slender but muscular form. The outside light brought out the whiteness of his shirt, on the collar of which auburn hair brushed the back. The breaths coming from the figure cast misty shadows on the glass pane. Blue silver eyes closed a little as the man breathed in.

This was the owner and designer of ICE; the newest, hottest brand of fashion that was rapidly becoming famous worldwide. The man was becoming a legend, at the age of 23 he'd managed to not only open his own company, but he was riding the top wave of trend. He was rich, young, famous and hot. Someone who could and would receive anything he set his eyes upon.

Yet on this night, there was no one to hold him… to tug him into bed… to warm his cold frozen skin.

The music came to an end and the radio announced the new song, which had reached the top ten music charts. The voice of Blaine Anderson, the hottest pop sensation of the year came through. The seductive deep voice filled the house with melody and rhythm.

The figure froze, breaths coming to a standstill until the body no longer moved. A second later the slamming of a door broke the silence, as the wine slowly spilled on the hardwood floor, the red liquid spread across like a shattered heart.

This was Kurt Hummel.

OOOOO

Ooo

Ooo

Ooo

Ooo

Jane Hendricks had been working with her boss since the start of ICE. She was there when he was just a starting hopeful, when he used to be constantly frustrated with designs, when he celebrated their wins with everyone, when he was joyful, and when he was sad. She might be his secretary professionally, but she was his friend in their personal life.

Yet today, for the first time since she'd met him. She was truly afraid to go into his office. She didn't fear his wrath, but it was more of how unaffected he might be. For the past three months she'd watched as her friend slowly wasted away, little by little. And now he was truly the owner of ICE. His face impassive, his heart impenetrable.

Taking a deep breath, Jane opened the double doors.

Ooo oo ooooooo oooooo

Oooooo oooo ooo

Ooo oo

Kurt waited for whatever new information Jane might have. In the meanwhile he looked over the documents for their newest show. It was to be in Paris. If they succeeded in getting the contract then their fashion line would go beyond to another level entirely. They'd already done quite a few shows there, but this new proposal was for the opening of a new office there.

After a couple of minutes, Kurt realized that Jane had yet to say anything. Looking up, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Jane, if you have nothing to say, can you leave? I'm working on the Paris contract."

Taking another breath, Jane shook her head.

"Sorry. An invitation for a gala has come for you Kurt."

The moment Kurt opened his mouth to reject the invite, Jane interrupted him.

"Kurt, it's from Mr. Logan Richardson. Refusing the invite would mean refusing the Paris contract. You have to go."

Jane watched at those icy blue eyes flashed with fury, Kurt's voice was calm when he asked "When did he come to New York? This whole time we've been working with his representatives. Yet he'd been here the whole time, too busy planning a party?"

Trying to manage the situation, Jane tried to explain. "Kurt, he sent a letter of apology along with the invitation. In fact he just arrived last week. It's his partner who's throwing the party. Mr. Richardson wants to meet you during the event then come another day to discuss business. He seems very sincere Kurt, don't take it as an insult."

Kurt's voice was steady when he asked "When is it?"

Hesitating a bit, Jane shifted a little. "Kurt… you have to find a date. It's a big even—"

"WHEN IS IT?!"

This time Jane clearly flinched away when Kurt directed a glare in her direction. Closing her eyes she told him.

"It's in three days, Mr. Hendricks' partner wanted to surprise him. He didn't send you the invitation early because he wanted you to get it from Mr. Hendricks."

Walking little closer Jane slid the invitation and an exclusive card across towards him.

"This place is discreet and provides the best service out there. Give them a call; I already set most of the things up for you."

With that last whisper, she left.

Oooo ooo ooooo o

Ooo ooo oo

Ooo

Ooo o

Oooo oo

That night Kurt sighed as he sat in bed with a book. Feeling like as if there was no reason to wait out the inevitable, he picked up the phone. Quickly dialling the numbers, he waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello! This is the Metamorphosis, how may I help you?" a pleasant voice greeted him.

Tired, Kurt replied "I have a file open under KH, I'd like to finish it."

"Can you give us the confirmation code please?"

"TK38EKNWK"

"Thank you Mr. Hummel. I just have a few questions left which your secretary could not answer."

Rubbing his forehead a little, Kurt hummed a little.

"Do you have any personal preferences that we could accommodate?"

Kurt was going to answer with a firm 'no' when something came to mind. "Actually I'd prefer if they didn't have curly hair. And the person must be tall please."

"Of course Mr. Hummel. Now is there a specific time you'd like the individual to be there? I understand that the event is in two days, however would you like the person to come a day or two early so that they can understand your specific demands?"

Now Kurt just wanted to get this over with. But even he understood that if his date didn't have a clue as to how to act around him and others, then it would reflect badly upon him.

"Sure, send them to me tomorrow. I'll be home at 9pm. Is the time too late?"

"No Mr. Hummel. We'd be happy to accommodate you. Though I do have to inform you that since your request was submitted on such a short notice, that most of our escorts are booked. However I will send your file to the owner, and he'll be sure to manage something. Will that be alright with you?"

Kurt breathed in a little, "Yes, as long as I have someone with me to the event, everything should be fine."

"One last question Mr. Hummel, I would just like to confirm. You are not seeking any extra services other than a companion for the event right?"

"Of course not."

With a few last details the phone conversation was over. Kurt put an arm over his face as he laughed at himself.

Oooo ooo ooooo ooo

Ooo oooo oo

Ooo

Ooo

Oo oo

Oo oo

A green eyed man sat behind a dark mahogany desk as he looked over some papers. The office was enormous, designed with black and white with splashes of red here and there. The view from the landscape style windows was gorgeous. Yet among all this beauty the man only paid attention to the papers he held, as he went over them with a red pen.

His studious silence was interrupted by the ringing of a phone call. Sighing a little in annoyance, he picked up the phone.

A gentle feminine voice spoke from the other side.

"Sir, I'm very sorry to disturb you. However we just received a late request. Most of our individuals are booked. I was wondering if you wanted to take a look at the file and perhaps suggest anyone from our newest recruits."

Still a little annoyed, he told her to send him the files. Keeping the line open, he turned towards his computer.

The lady on the other side stiffened a little when she heard a dark chuckle.

"Sir?..."

Emerald eyes flashing with delight and amusement, the voice was merry when the man replied.

"Ms. Pomona, I'll handle the case. You need to take no further action with this one."

Confused, she replied "Sir? Are you going to send me the name of th—"

"Pomona, I'll handle it. Do not mention the case again. Any questions or calls from Mr. Hummel will be put directly to my phone. I'm taking over. "

Pomona didn't have a clue as to what was happening, but she was certainly not going to argue against her boss.

The moment Pomona cut the line; the man was dialling another number.

"Ronald? Cut me a ticket for New York. I want to be on the plane in the next two hours. Also have my apartment ready and cancel or re- book any and all appointments, make sure that it's at least two weeks away."

Putting the phone down, the handsome man leaned back against the leather chair. A smirk of delight and deviousness crossed his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting with the Devil

O

O

O

O

A lithe figure rested on the stylish couch. He'd just come back from work and with the exception of taking of his jacket, the man had fallen straight onto the plush surface.

Kurt was extremely tired. The day had been filled with numerous work problems and tasks. Sometimes he wondered if there was a reason to work so hard. Being the head designer and owner of his own brand should give him some freedom. Yet his life had filled up with more and more work these days. It was probably his perfectionist nature which got in the way. But then again, work was the best way to keep the mind occupied.

He just wanted to go to bed, and would be already asleep by now if there wasn't a guest coming tonight. Kurt Hummel never thought that a day would come when he'd have to hire an escort. Yet a lot of events happened in his life recently which he'd never expected. Kurt didn't have many expectations anymore; life had come turned out to be a disappointment.

Either way, Kurt hoped that the food would be here soon. Usually he'd have dinner prepared for his guests, but it's been awhile since he'd last used his kitchen. His dad would probably have another heart attack if he knew that Kurt now mostly depended on restaurants for his daily meals.

The man shifted a little when the bell started to ring. Looking at the clock, he saw that it was exactly 9:00pm. At least he had to give the man kudos for being punctual. Dragging his sore and tired body over to the double doors, he pulled it open. All ready with a fake smile stretched across his lips.

The first thing to meet his sight was a large bouquet of roses, a variety of colours but mostly blues and purples. His eyes trailed up and down an extremely attractive and defined body. The man was wearing simple black pants with a v-neck green cashmere sweater, and an obviously expensive watch adorned his wrist. The man's outfit was simple yet very striking on his body. This was the type Kurt looked for when he wanted models for his designs. Realizing that he had yet to look at the man's face, Kurt snapped his eyes up.

For a second there Kurt felt as if he was 17 again. He had an irrational urge to slam the door in the individual's face. After all there was a good reason as to why he'd tried his best to never meet Sebastian Smythe again.

Oo oooo oooo

Oooo oooo oooo

Ooo ooo

Oooo oooo oooo ooo

Kurt found the silence to be unbearable. Trying to occupy his mind, he looked across at the beautiful flowers which were now in the glass vase he'd gotten out. On the other hand, his guest seemed to be highly amused, using the time to take a look around the stylish apartment.

Unable to stand the man any longer, Kurt broke the silence.

"Why are you here Sebastian? How did you even know my address?"

The man's emerald eyes snapped back to his, and the familiar smirk was back on that smug face.

"Are you actually getting old Kurt, or simply too tired? You asked for an escort remember?"

Kurt stiffened when he realized the implications; just the thought of the man knowing this little piece of information annoyed him beyond reason.

"Are you here to blackmail me?"

Kurt watched specifically for the man's reaction. However, instead of smirking in agreement, Sebastian looked a little puzzled.

"Hmm? Wow, someone's become jaded. Mr. Hummel, I'm your escort for the Hendricks gala. Nice to meet you!"

The fake happy smile was the last straw for Kurt, and he nearly snarled in Sebastian's face.

"Are you joking?! Get me another one! If I don't see your face in the next hundred years, it'll be too soon."

Faced with an enraged Kurt, most people would be running for the hills by now. However Sebastian was certainly no rookie. He decided to get serious.

Green eyes intensified and captured Kurt in their gaze.  
"Kurt, I'm not joking. I'm the owner of Metamorphosis. Your request was particularly specific and the deadline is ridiculous. I could've sent a new recruit to you, but if this event is even near as important as I'm guessing then I thought you didn't want to risk any mistakes. So I thought I'd come personally to make sure that everything went alright. This will be very professional after all."

If Kurt was anyone else, he might have been manipulated this early in the game. But unfortunately as much as he wanted to throw Smythe's ass back on the curve, he could tell that the man had a point. Not to mention, finding someone else at this point in time would be extremely difficult.

"Ok, I'll go along with it. But don't tell me that we'll be able to interact professionally. Nothing's ever been professional between us. Half the reason you came here was just to get a kick out of annoying me. I'm surprised that you're still the same annoying meerkat from high school."

"And you still have a Gay face."

Sebastian was a little surprised that Kurt had agreed so easily, but the stakes were probably higher than he'd initially calculated. Not to mention it seemed that Kurt had mellowed out a little in the last couple of years. Sebastian winced a little as he remembered the way they'd parted.

Kurt sighed as he relaxed down into the couch. He must be a lot more exhausted than he had thought, especially if he wasn't on par to argue with Sebastian. He boy had always been able to bring out the strongest emotions out of him.

"Hmm at least I didn't end up becoming a pimp."

This time Sebastian pouted a little, he hated it when anyone insulted Metamorphosis.

"Hey, the business is perfectly legal and innocent ok?"

This time Kurt finally showed an interest as he let out a loud laugh, chest vibrating with the force of his chuckles. Usually Seb would find the sound to be highly pleasing, but not when it came from Kurt Hummel, and certainly not when the man was laughing at HIM.

"Innocent my ass, any business which provides 'extra services' is hardly innocent."

Now a little suspicious, Sebastian looked curiously at Kurt.

"How did you get Metamorphosis's number? Do you even know anything about the service we provide?"

Kurt shrugged as he replied "My secretary set up the appointment, she's the one who had the card."

This time Sebastian clearly rolled his eyes "Well then no wonder you seem to have the wrong idea. Sorry Hummel but I don't hand out prostitutes. I'm guessing that you got the wrong idea because Pomona asked you if you wanted anything extra. Well guess what, if you'd said yes, then she would have told you to find your date elsewhere. Metamorphosis only provides clients with a companion for the evening, not a sexual partner."

While the information was certainly interesting, Kurt didn't really care about how valid and proper Sebastian's business might be. Giving him a 'I don't care' look, Kurt went to open the door when the restaurant delivery arrived.

In the meanwhile Seb glared as the man walked away. He wanted to know where Kurt's fire had gone. Yes maybe the boy had matured and no longer held onto old school day rivalries, but the Kurt he knew had never been this passive.

When Kurt finished setting up the table, Sebastian simply looked at him. Feeling the uncomfortable stare, Kurt glanced up at the man. Those gorgeous green eyes seemed to burrow into his soul. When they were younger, Kurt would've never admitted that Sebastian was a fine masculine specimen. However he had no such reservations now. Kurt had grown into the confidence he now portrayed and though he really didn't like Sebastian's personality, he could admit that the man was very attractive.

"What? Quit staring at me, you're being creepy."

Snorting, Seb looked away. As he started to dish some of the food into his own plate, he asked a question that had been nagging him for a long time.

"So, I've been thinking that maybe everything isn't all right in paradise. Isn't your soul mate supposed to accompany you to the ball? Where's the hobbit? Blaine ran away or something?"

It wasn't hard to miss the flinch in Kurt's face at the mention of Blaine name. His voice was icy as he replied.

"Hmmm might as well tell you I guess. It's public knowledge; don't know how you missed it. We broke up three months ago."

Sebastian's eyes widened with genuine surprise.

"What? Seriously? I didn't know anything about all this, been out for the country for the last couple of months. But of all the people in the world, I thought the two of your would last forever. You guys have been together for how long now, it's been like more than five years right? What the hell happened?"

Not wanting to give Sebastian any more ammunition, Kurt snarled at him.

"None of your business alright? If you're still interested in him, feel free to go after him. You don't need to bug me about it. Believe me when I say that we're over for good."

Just as Kurt reached out for the glass of water, he felt a warm hand grasp his own. Sebastian's elegant finger's entwined around his own, as the man turned Kurt's face towards him with his other hand.

The look in Sebastian's eyes was amazingly sincere. In a soft voice, the man spoke "Hey, hey, listen to me. I'll admit that initially I came to you out of curiosity and a desire to simply banter with you. After all, you were always the best arguing partner for me. But seriously Kurt, that's not the only reason. It's been five years, and I guess I kind of missed you…. in a weird way that doesn't make sense. What I really want to say is that we never really had a chance to know each other as anything besides enemies or rivals. I promise to behave, tell me what's wrong. I wouldn't usually push… ok maybe I would… but seriously? There's a good chance that Blaine will be present at the gala. Mr. Richardson's partner loves his music and wouldn't give up this chance to meet Blaine."

As Sebastian spoke, Kurt's eyes softened a little. It was odd to see the smooth and untouchable Sebastian Smythe being so tender and genuine. But Kurt could see that the man wasn't joking. It was odd to think that maybe they could let go of their animosity, that maybe they had actually grown past it all. Kurt wasn't one to suddenly spill his secrets to a stranger. In fact he hardly had any contacts with his long time friends, partially because they weren't as close anymore and half because they had differing opinions on a specific subject. Even his dad didn't get the chance to talk to him often these days. But then again, he didn't know what Sebastian was to him; except that the man was certainly no stranger.

So perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to talk to Sebastian. Kurt certainly knew that no matter how devilish the man was… inside he had a good heart….. Somewhere really deep inside of course.

Looking a little more hesitant now, Sebastian continued.

"And… Kurt, I didn't really want to bring this up. But… you know that I'm not interested in him anymore. If I was, then I could've had him long ago."

When Kurt flinched away, Sebastian nearly wanted to smack himself on the forehead. He was pretty sure that all of the progress had just gone down the drain. But if he actually wanted to have a half amicable relationship with Kurt, then they had to get past this big hurdle. Cautiously he watched for Kurt's reaction, and was surprised when a couple of minutes later, the man burst out laughing. This time, instead of being musical, the hate filled chuckle grated on his nerves.

Kurt looked at Sebastian through narrowed eyes, and then finally nodded in his direction.

"Ok, go on. We broke up anyway, might as well get this over with. I didn't want to listen to you back then, but I'll hear you out now. I was there for most of it, but I'm pretty sure that by the time I'd seen you two, I had missed something important. Blaine apologized to me for months before I took him back. But I always felt as if he was leaving something out. So tell me Sebastian, what led my boyfriend to kiss you on the New Years Eve of my senior year?"

Sebastian winced a bit; he'd thought that he would never have to explain it to Kurt. He'd promised to himself that if Kurt and Blaine stayed together that he'd never tell Kurt exactly what happened.

"I'll tell you the short version ok? Don't think much of it; he was a kid back then. And everyone makes mistakes right? So you know that by then I'd been after him for like what, a year? And I don't know, we flirted a lot that night, and I think one thing just led to another and we ended up kissing. He… I don't know, I guess I just realized exactly what we were doing. I mean I'd always said that I would steal him away … and don't laugh.. but I really hadn't expected it. You guys were tight, so I was really surprised that he'd actually cheat on you. I made a joke about it, and I don't know… he wanted to continue. That's kind of when you came in. I guess right then it kind of hit him as to exactly what he was in risk of losing…"

Sebastian trailed off, taking a peek at Kurt. For once in his life he wasn't proud of his actions. Actually he'd always regretted that night, which didn't make sense, because at that time he'd thought that he wanted Blaine.

Kurt smiled sadly as he finished off another bite of his meal. Yes, it had been hard to see his boyfriend in a lip lock with Sebastian. That night had broken something in him.

"You're still not telling me something, are you? Come on, go on. I promise to exchange information ok? I'll tell you why we broke up."

Sebastian grimaced; he knew that Kurt was perfectly aware of the fact that tonight Seb would leave nothing out. Bribe or no bribe.

"I… I guess I was shocked when he'd wanted to continue. It hit me that night, that Blaine was aware that he was going to cheat. And… Well I know that it sounds really uncharacteristic of me, but I actually refused him. It's stupid when you consider that I chased after him for so long. But for me I guess it was more about the challenge and battle with you. It was never about actually getting Blaine. You guys had such a strong relationship, and I… I wanted to test it. I wanted to see if something like that could exist. So when he actually wanted me, it hit me…. That I had pretty much ruined something that was great. When I saw you, I realized that I had actually hurt you. Hahaha, at least now I don't go after taken men."

Kurt's face was impassive as he considered the new facts. Of course it hurt to know that if Sebastian had accepted, that there might have been a possibility that Blaine and him would have gone a lot further than kissing that night.

Kurt's voice was almost monotone as he spoke.

"I broke up with him then you know. And it took a few months before I was able to forgive him. Afterwards, life went on and I thought we were happy in the five years that we managed to stay together. I was naïve…. He and I broke up three months ago when I discovered Blaine having secret dinners and dates with James, my ex-best friend. He hadn't actually slept with the man, and when I confronted him… Blaine told me upright that he had feelings for James. Hahaha, they were quite sincere about it as they explained to me. Of course I was mad, since Blaine had never indicated before that he was unhappy with our relationship. I'm still having a hard time understanding his reasons. He didn't really explain, and I wasn't in the mood to listen. So we broke up, and he's with James now. So Mr. Smythe, if we encounter them at the gala, do you think you'll be able to able to handle my bitchiness?"

Even with the pain in Kurt's eyes, Sebastian could see the hint of mischievousness in the man._ So he wasn't totally lost after all. _Sebastian was having a hard time comprehending exactly what Kurt had told him. But he could also see that Kurt hadn't left out any details.

Finally Sebastian smirked back at Kurt, "So babe, you think Blaine will be shocked to see you hanging off of me?"

The atmosphere quickly lost the tenseness it previously contained and they became more playful as the two talked. It was like as if a small amount of the weight had been lifted from Kurt shoulders.

"Well Mr. Craigslist, since you're the escort. YOU'LL be the trophy wife for the event."

This time Sebastian couldn't help himself, his laughter was loud and delightful. Between chuckles, he spewed out "You know Kurt… All these years… I always wondered.. .how Craigslist smelled."

It was then that after three long months, a genuine smile broke out across Kurt's face. He joined in with the hysterical laughter.

The rest of the dinner had a much lighter tone to it, and Kurt updated Sebastian about any other information he might want to know. It seemed as if for the evening they had decided to not fight, though they still teased each other a little. Sebastian was very attentive and was quite interested in how Kurt had managed to successfully rise up to the top in such a short time. At the end of dinner, Sebastian volunteered to wash up the dishes. With how tired Kurt was, he didn't even bother to argue and instead sat down on the couch once again.

Oooo ooo ooo ooo

Oo ooo ooo oo

Ooo ooo oo

Ooo

Sebastian finished wiping his hands and then headed for the living room. The sight that met his eyes was quite endearing, and it brought an instant smile to his face. Kurt had finally succumbed to his exhaustion and was slumped on the couch, snuggling into the cushions.

Shaking his head a bit, Sebastian looked around, spotting the bedroom door. Opening it, he was surprised by the crimson and black colour scheme. It was a gorgeous place, Kurt had truly outdone himself when he'd designed and decorated the apartment. Leaving the door open, he went back to Kurt.

Sebastian's motions were extremely gentle as he picked up the slumbering man. Kurt's weight in this arms felt oddly comforting. And with little difficulty, he soon had the man lying on his bed. Tilting his head a little, Sebastian stared at Kurt for awhile. If it was anyone else he would have taken off their clothes so that they'd be more comfortable during the night. However this was Kurt, and no matter how mellow he might have been tonight due to his exhaustion, Seb was pretty sure that he'd throw a fit if he woke up with a few layers missing. So with a small smile Sebastian simply lifted up the covers and put them around Kurt.

Taking a look at his watch, Sebastian was surprised to see that it was already well past midnight. He proceeded to take out a card and quickly wrote a simple note on the back. Just as he turned to leave, Sebastian couldn't help but look back at Kurt.

The auburn hair stood out against the pale porcelain skin, lips were a coral pink and delicate lids hid intense icy eyes. A smile of affection came across Sebastian's face as he leaned down and ran a hand through baby soft hair.

"I don't know why I feel like helping you Kurt. Guess I just like you much better when we're fighting. After all, I have yet to find anyone who is even half a much fun as you are." With those last words, Sebastian left the apartment, already making plans for the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Time to face the music

O

O

O

O

O

Kurt groaned as he moved his sore, tired body. The bed was luxurious, and he'd had a good night of sleep. But for some reason, Kurt was still lethargic. He probably needed to eat something. Blearily opening his eyes, Kurt turned around to look at the clock, noticing with surprise that it was already around 2pm.

Frowning in annoyance, Kurt straightened up, looking once again at the clock in astonishment. Soon enough something else had his attention; a delicate white card with elegant writing in the middle. As he picked up the card and read the content, his mind caught up to last nights events.

_I'll come to pick you up at 6pm, we'll need an hour at least to get there. Make sure you eat something, you looked malnourished yesterday._

_BTW, you going to wear a kilt? Please don't. ;P_

_Sexy, Attractive, and altogether much Better, _

_Sebastian_

Kurt snorted a little as he read the note. Of course Sebastian couldn't be polite for long. Stretching his arms, Kurt stood up, looking again at the card closely. The man had written a cell number at the back, probably Sebastian's personal cell. And as Kurt turned the card around, he could see that it was a business card for Metamorphosis. The front depicting the transformation of a butterfly to a leaf in an ivory background, with only a phone number written in tiny letters in the corner.

Leaving the card near his phone, Kurt headed towards the washroom, contemplating his behaviour with Sebastian last night, especially their conversation. Now that he thought about it, his tiredness had probably been a good thing. He knew that otherwise, he might've resorted to violence… Something that Kurt usually detested.

However last night, his mellowness had given them an opportunity to actually talk. After hearing Sebastian's side of things, Kurt could see that the man regretted his actions. Kurt wanted hold on to his grudge but it's been years and it was time to grow up. It might have been harder to forgive Sebastian if not for last night, because for a long time, Kurt had resented and hated the man. Hated how Sebastian had tempted Blaine. Kurt had tried to put all the blame on Sebastian's shoulders, because he'd wanted to forgive Blaine.

Of course now it no longer mattered. After a five year relationship, Blaine had broken up with him. Kurt honestly hadn't seen it coming. But maybe he should've. Both of them had been very busy with their respective careers, but Kurt had firmly believed that they were perfect.

When he tried to start his business three years ago, Kurt had met James Rolling. The other man had been a part time worker at the company Kurt had been interning in. After Kurt had disgustedly quit his internship, he'd met the man in a coffee shop as Kurt had tried to drown his sorrow in a medium non fat mocha. Surprisingly, despite James being a law student, they'd found common ground. And in the following years, Kurt and James became the best of friends. During the hard times, Kurt knew that he could depend on James.

James was another reason as to why his break up with Blaine hit Kurt so hard. Kurt never suspected anything when his boyfriend and James would go out for dinners and other events. After all, most of the time Kurt had been busy, and he'd wanted Blaine to have fun.

Three months ago, during one of such dinners Kurt had decided to surprise the two of them. One of his events had been pushed back, so he'd thought that he'd meet up with them. After finding out from Blaine's driver as to where the two were, Kurt had stealthy gone with a bouquet of flowers to meet the two at the restaurant.

While the scene that greeted his eyes was innocent enough, it had yet spoken a lot about the two. He'd come to their table only to witness the two looking at each other with love in their eyes, holding hands tightly. And the guilty reaction they'd shared hadn't helped the matter in the least.

Kurt hadn't wanted to jump to conclusions however. So he'd jokingly asked if Blaine was cheating on him. The guilty look and lowered gaze had been confirmation enough. Instead of denying Kurt's claim, Blaine had told him to sit down and then had proceeded to break up with him. The whole affair had been very calm as Blaine had explained that he'd fallen in love with James. That for the past five years, their relationship hadn't been working out and that this was for the best. Blaine had been very earnest in assuring Kurt that he hadn't cheated on him, at least physically. That the only reason Blaine hadn't said anything so far, was because he'd wanted to see if his feelings for James were genuine.

By the end of their conversation Blaine had apologized and promised to move out by the end of the day. James hadn't been able to look at Kurt, only saying sorry quietly as they left.

Kurt's reaction to the whole affair had been to just nod as they left the table. He'd stayed there until closing, only to return home to see every trace of Blaine gone from their apartment. It was then that the rage had started to come out, leading to an emotional phone call, asking what had gone wrong. Blaine's answer had been to scream out that he didn't love Kurt anymore.

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror as he recalled the event from three months ago. That had been the last interaction he'd had with Blaine. In one evening he'd been not only betrayed but lost both his lover and his best friend. It had been a hard blow for Kurt.

Ooo

Oo

Oo

Oo

Oo

Sebastian ran a hand through his hair as he rang the doorbell to Kurt's penthouse. It wasn't long before the front door opened, and he was greeted to the sight of Kurt. The man was in a stylish black suit, the design was stunning and flattered Kurt's form a lot. Not to mention the silky blue shirt brought out his eyes. For a moment Sebastian eyes feasted on the attractive man, letting his gaze roam over the tight and fit body.

It was the look on Kurt's face that stopped his observations though; the man's face was impassive, cold as ice. Sebastian could finally understand where the rumours had started from. Kurt looked aloof as he gestured for Sebastian to come inside, motioning for him to sit down.

"I'm just going to get my wallet and keys." With that Kurt left, confidence emitting from each step.

Sebastian didn't like it.

At all.

Oh, he liked that Kurt was a lot more put together today. The man had lost that miserable tired look. But Sebastian was starting to notice that he hated it when Kurt ignored him, and this impassive behaviour was already getting on his nerves.

So when Kurt returned, of course Sebastian couldn't resist. Leaning up against one of the walls, he smirked a bit as he taunted the man.

"Well at least you didn't wear a skirt. I was looking at your designs. Is someone else making them for you? They really don't look like something you'd make. I thought you'd be all for dressing up the guys in dresses."

His comments were petty, but Sebastian wanted to be acknowledged.

Kurt barely looked at him as he strode forward, motioning towards the door. Ignoring Sebastian's taunts, the man curtly said "Let's go, I don't want to be late."

But Sebastian didn't follow; instead his hands clenched together a little. He couldn't stop the burning words that left his mouth.

"Are you going so that Blaine might come back to you? Do you still think that you have a chance with him? After he cheated on you with you best friend, I'd have thought that you'd be smarter. But of course, you're just desperate for his attention right? Because no one actually loves you Kurt. Rig—"

Sebastian's breath left his body as he was slammed back against the wall, knowing that there would be bruises on his pale skin later. Even thought Kurt was his height, Seb felt as if the man was at least a foot taller. Kurt seemed to loom over him menacingly, pressing his body tight against the wall. If Sebastian had thought that Kurt's eyes had been cold before, then it was nothing compared to the look he was getting now. Those beautiful blue eyes looked dead, emotionless. There was a dangerous sneer playing in the corner of those pink lips, as Kurt finally spoke. His voice was soft, yet they trembled with power.

"Don't provoke me Sebastian. Just don't. Let's just get this over with, then you can go your way and I'll go mine. Because believe me, you won't like the picture if I actually become angry."

There were bells ringing inside Sebastian's head, telling him to let it go. But for some reason, he couldn't, he wanted to push and shatter that look, because for some reason the look in Kurt's eyes hurt him somewhere inside. Not wanting to think too deeply about his feelings, Seb just ploughed ahead.

"No, I won't stop."

The reaction was instant, Kurt body slamming him once again against the wall and Seb barely stopped himself from wincing. He didn't know how or when the lithe man had become so strong. So before Kurt could do any real damage, Sebastian spoke up again, his voice amazingly earnest and he voiced his true concern.

"Kurt, please don't do this to yourself. Don't close yourself off. Please."

It was the catch in Seb's voice that caught Kurt attention at last, and he was trapped in those luminous emeralds pools. When Kurt's body softened a little, Sebastian freed one of his hands, using it to cup the left side of Kurt's face. Sebastian's eyes were oddly gentle as he spoke and Kurt felt mesmerized.

"I know that this is odd coming from me. But Kurt, it hurts to see you like this. It was Blaine that made the biggest mistake of his life. Why are you punishing yourself? Why should you close yourself off when he's happy with someone else? Don't let him have that power Kurt. Don't let him change you. Don't hide yourself, please."

Kurt looked in astonishment at those lovely eyes. It was only a little later, after realizing their close position that Kurt turned away. He wanted to deny all of Sebastian's claims. And truthfully if it was anyone else he would have gone off on them. Kurt didn't know if it was the truth in the man's eyes or their interaction last night, but something was preventing Kurt from lying to Sebastian or ignoring his request.

He was surprised by Sebastian's words, he didn't know why the man cared and it appeared as if even he didn't know the reason. However the important fact in this instance was that even though Kurt had always hated Sebastian, he also respected the boy a bit. Sebastian had never lied to him, and had never had any problem being brutally honest.

So when Kurt spoke, he also tried to be truthful. "I don't know what will happen, Sebastian. He… it…hurt me a lot. I can only say that I'll try."

Sebastian sighed as he stared at Kurt's back. Reaching out he put a hand on the taught shoulder, smirking he teased the man. "You know that I only want you to be normal so that we can fight, right? I don't like it when you ignore me."

Kurt turned around with a raised eyebrow, amusement clear in his eyes. Funnily enough he could tell that even though Sebastian was teasing him, it was also the truth the man was speaking.

As the tension disappeared between them, Kurt rolled his eyes and assured Seb.

"You're right, the world feels odd if the two of us aren't fighting."

Sticking his tongue out a little, Sebastian linked their arms together, leading them out the door.

And as Sebastian unlocked his car, Kurt contemplated, thinking that while the man looked amazingly attractive in his three piece navy blue suit, that Sebastian had looked the most beautiful right there in the apartment with his gorgeous eyes and honest smile.

Ooo ooo oo

Oo ooo ooo

Oo oo oo

Oo oo

Sebastian tried to keep an eye out as they mixed and mingled with the crowd of people. They had already met the hosts, and it had been two hours into the party. There were a lot of people in the gala, so maybe that's why they hadn't seen Blaine. At he looked at Kurt, Seb wondered if the man thought that Blaine had decided to not come to the party. Kurt was a lot more relaxed now as he spoke to the people around him. Funny enough Sebastian really did feel like the trophy wife as he walked besides Kurt. Of course, many people tried to engage him into a conversation about his business, but Sebastian quickly and effortlessly diverted their attention into Kurt's direction. Which in itself wasn't very hard to do, because most of the crowd consisted of people from the fashion industry and they were all in awe of Kurt.

Just as the man he was talking with left, Kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand, grumbling "Uggghh, I sometimes hate to mingle. How long do we have to stay?"

Sebastian gave Kurt a surprised glance "I thought you'd enjoy these sorts of events."

Kurt's laughed and assured the man "I do, but mostly when I'm throwing the party. Not to mention this one sucks."

Sebastian smiled in amusement and directed Kurt towards the refreshment tables.

However the light atmosphere didn't last for long. It was Sebastian who saw them first, and he didn't have enough time to steer Kurt away before their eyes met. Blaine looked delightfully handsome and cute in his suit, and the same went for the man beside him. Sebastian had expected for James to be more masculine, but what met his sight was a cute blond only an inch or two taller than Blaine. The two made quite the adorable couple and if their smiles were anything to go by, then it seemed that both were happy with the other.

Of course both their smiles were swept away when they saw Kurt. As Sebastian looked at those two, the pain in their eyes was clear to see, and it made Seb wonder as to why Blaine had made such a foolish decision.

Kurt had stiffened up by his side and as he made to turn away, Blaine quickly bounded up towards them with the blond in tow. There was confusion and anger in those hazel eyes as Blaine saw Sebastian with Kurt.

Standing in front of Kurt, Blaine sneered in Seb's direction and snapped at Kurt.

"Why's he here with you Kurt? You know that he's a player, why are you with him?!"

Sebastian was amused by Blaine's reaction, even as James tried to calm Blaine down. Kurt's face was freezing up again, eyes turning glacial as he ordered Blaine.

"Calm down and go away Blaine. I no longer have to explain myself to you. It's really none of your business as to who I associate with."

Sebastian wanted to speak up, but he was much too interested in seeing their interaction. It was odd, he'd thought that Blaine would look cold or that the boy would ignore Kurt. However it seemed as if the boy still cared about Kurt, if the soft pained look was anything to go by. Even more surprising was that James had the same expression on his face.

Blaine's face fell as he looked at Kurt and he spluttered a little, reaching out towards Kurt.

"B-b-but, Kurt! Are you trying to ruin your life? Is this what you've been doing in the past three months? I should've known better! Yo-you look thin, do you even eat regularly? Why are you—"

Kurt snarled as he slapped the hand away. He didn't know where this different reaction was coming from but he wasn't going to buy into it. Blaine had been very cold the last time they spoke and Kurt wasn't going to put up with false concern. However before he could make a scathing retort, Seb stopped the man.

"Kurt. NO. There are people around. Now isn't the time."

Steering the man away they attempted to leave but Blaine reached out again, even as James held his hand. His voice trembling, Blaine spoke.

"Ar-are you still mad Kurt? You can be angry with me, but don't ruin your life!"

Seeing that his boyfriend was becoming hysterical, James spoke up, his voice was soft as he tried to pull Blaine away.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I should've known that time wasn't going to make things better. I should've insisted that we all talk." Looking away from Blaine, the boy caught Sebastian's eyes, looking alternately between them.

"Please Kurt. C-can we please go talk somewhere? I should've never agreed to go along with Blaine's plan, and we should've just explained everything to you. Please Kurt, will you hear us out?"

Sebastian tightened his hold on Kurt when he felt the man trying to pull away. He knew that if he didn't do something, then Kurt was never going to get the closure he needed. And apparently there was a lot more to the situation then what appeared on the surface. Seb had assumed that both of them didn't care about Kurt, but from what he could see, Blaine was almost on the verge of a breakdown as he held onto James, and the other boy's eyes were starting to tear up a bit as well.

Breathing through his nose, Sebastian wondered as to how he got into such situations; in the middle of a curious crowd, holding onto an ice cold man as two cute submissives peered pleadingly up at him.

With a curt "Meet us in his apartment", Sebastian pulled an enraged Kurt along with him. Knowing that the man would blow up at him anytime soon, but Sebastian knew that he would be better equipped to handle the rage rather than those two.

Sebastian really should've known better than to assume that anything involving Kurt would be that easy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hullo everyone… yes yes, I know that it's been a supper long time since I was last here. I was just really lazy and was reading fanfics instead of writing my own. Not to mention I go to uni and work two jobs, so I was really tired too. Either way, my finals are ending in a couple of days, so this winter break I intend to actually focus on trying to write some more!

Now about this story…. Well I know that I promised that this was going to be a kurt/seb story only… but unfortunately apparently I just can't keep Blaine away.. and the plot took a different turn…. Heheheh

Oops, guess I just like to drown Kurt in love….. from a bunch of men ;) hehhehe

Anyway, I'll try to go with the original plot, since I damn worked hard on it… for five min, but still. However the story will incorporate new ideas.

All you need to know is that the story is no longer going to be a seb/kurt story. Sorry….

Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter.

O

O

O

Finally an Explanation

O

O

O

Sebastian was wondering if he would have to always handle awkward situations every time he met up with Kurt. Sitting around in Kurt's living room, Blaine was glaring at him from across the sofa, while his boyfriend James tried to keep the short boy calm. Kurt was in his bedroom, changing into something a little more comfortable. He had nearly not let the others into his apartment, but Sebastian managed to convince Kurt that having this conversation would be in his best interest. Not to mention, Sebastian had to admit that he was curious as to why Blaine would do something like this to Kurt, not to mention that James guy seemed to care about Kurt as lot as well.

Sebastian saw that Blaine couldn't contain himself anymore, as the boy finally shoved his boyfriend's hand away and turned towards Sebastian again.

"What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in five years, and I KNOW that Kurt hasn't either. What the hell are you doing with Kurt?" Blaine's eyes were heated with anger and frustration as he considered the possibilities.

Sebastian really couldn't help himself as he gave a little smirk, teasing the boy. "Oh… well you know that Kurt is single now. So it really isn't any of your concern as to what I'm doing with Kurt is it?"

Before Blaine could leap towards Sebastian's smug features, Kurt's voice came from the doorway.

"Sebastian, stop teasing him. It's not any of your business Blaine but he and I ran into each other. I needed a date for the evening and we thought it would be a good way to catch up?" Kurt was dressed in silky black pyjamas, and the rage seemed to have left his body. While impressed with Kurt's improvisation, Sebastian was concerned with how exhausted the boy looked.

Blaine felt the same concern as he watched Kurt drag his body into one of the armchairs. His own anger had deflated at Kurt's explanation, though he still didn't want Sebastian any where near Kurt.

Jealousy was tearing him apart as he watched Blaine with his arms around James. This ex-best friends wasn't couldn't seem to look at Kurt. Kurt didn't know what exactly who he was upset to have lost more, his lover or the boy that had held his hand as he navigated the ruthless world of fashion and adulthood. Knowing that he didn't want to drag this on, Kurt finally brought out the issue in mind.

"What do you still have to say to me Blaine? We're done and over with. You were clear when you said that you didn't love me anymore, and frankly the fact was driven in when you started to date James. We shouldn't have anything to say to each other. And frankly if you're doing this out of guilt, you want forgiveness or you simply want to be friends again. Let me tell you that it will definitely never happen. I don't want to be reminded of you any longer, and the faster you're out of my life, the better it'll be."

The look in Blaine's eyes was heartbreaking, it was clear to see that the boy would break down soon. James couldn't even bear to look Blaine, not to mention his heart wasn't in any better condition either. Sebastian just watched the drama unfold. He was quite proud of how strong and unbending Kurt appeared to be.

Blaine took a stuttering breath and cast a quick look in Sebastian's direction.

"Kurt I want to explain myself to you, but I can't do that with HIM being in here. This is private and should be only between us. Can you tell him to leave? Then I'll explain everything to you."

Kurt's reaction was much more vicious than any of them expected.

"Private?! You dare to talk about our relationship being a private matter, when you are the one who dragged another person into this? Tell James to get the hell out of here then! I can hardly look at him without feeling the need to vomit! You want to explain, go ahead. Be grateful that I'm giving you the chance. You want to air out our dirty laundry? I really don't care anymore. Sebastian will stay since apparently he needs some drama in his life, and he WILL stay quiet. You want James here with you , then these are the conditions. Believe me Blaine, at this point in time I'm just tired, and Seb should know by now that he will not be letting out any details regarding tonight."

Sebastian knew better then to argue with Kurt when the man was being like this. He didn't want to leave Kurt alone with them, and knew that this was the best solution.

Blaine looked as if he wanted to protest but the boy also knew better. In the meanwhile, James had turned his head away to hide the tears that were leaking out after hearing Kurt's words.

The three of them forgot that Sebastian was there as they focused on each other. Once again, Blaine was the first one to speak. His question almost caused Kurt to lose control again.

"Tell me Kurt… Have to loved me the same for these past few years? Have you loved me the same after I kissed Sebastian on New Years?" Blaine's face didn't hold any accusations but only a deep sadness.

Sebastian expected Kurt to protest vehemently, but was surprised the man closed his eyes in resignation. His voice was soft as he answered "Oh Blaine, I loved you as much as I possibly could despite the circumstances."

Blaine's lips held a sad smile and he realized that Kurt had finally started to understand as to why Blaine ended their relationship. "You loved me so much Kurt. And I was so grateful. But I couldn't do that to you any longer. My one mistake… that one mistake cost us everything. Yes we were back together, and I was so happy with you. I'm sure that you were happy as well. However slowly but surely I realized that you had cut me out from that special place in your heart. You were no longer as possessive, and even in bed you didn't claim me like before. You didn't love me the same anymore. You COULDN'T love me the same. You love so much that our friends and family don't know that you have different kinds of love. The love you saved for only that one special person was no longer mine."

Kurt understood but he wasn't going to put up with the circumstances. "Yes I couldn't give you that part of me anymore, but you couldn't have talked to me about it? You couldn't have waited before giving yourself to someone else? You didn't even want to fix us did you? Blaine, you never let me know that you weren't happy with us."

Slowly tears tracked down Blaine's flushed cheeks. "Kurt, I didn't tell you because I was happy with how things were. Because I didn't realize it until years had gone by. It was my mistake to break up with you like that. I will admit that, but I only did it because I knew you will never love me the same. I wanted to give you the opportunity to love someone else like that."

Harsh laughter filled the air, Kurt's expression was menacing as he leaned in Blaine's direction.

"Is that your pathetic excuse for cheating me? That's all you could come up with?! You were everything to me, Blaine!"

Blaine shook his head, curls flying wildly into the air. "No Kurt, NO! James and I, we never intended for this to happen. I needed to talk with someone, and James was in the same situation. We felt as if there was nothing we could do to change the situation. And in the end we didn't even realise that we'd fallen for each other until it was too late. I never stopped loving you, and I still love you so much Kurt. But to you I'll never be the one; I'll never get that part of your heart again. I thought that maybe you'll never change. If I want to come back, will you take me back?"

Kurt's snort of disgust was very audible "Ha! You're asking me to take you back after you cheated!? With the person I considered to be my best friend? Are you kidding me? When your lover is right in front of me, you dare to say that you want me back? It might be easy for you to swap partners, Blaine… but it's not the same for me."

Before Kurt could continue, he was interrupted by a hiccupping voice. By now the small blond was outright sobbing, but he still tried to speak.

"K-Kurt p-please don't put all the blame on him. It w-was my fault too. We were going to speak to you ab-about everything. But that da-day you caught us, and in the spur of the moment Blaine said all those things to you. Blaine didn't plan to break up with you; he just panicked and thought that maybe it would be the best solution. We didn't want to hurt you. I didn't want to hurt you, but at that time we didn't know what to do." James couldn't bear to look Kurt in the eyes; instead he and Blaine trembled in each other's arms.

Kurt's eyes were intense as he looked at both boys, finally seeing that maybe there was more to the story. "What do you mean you didn't want to hurt me? How could you think that you wouldn't hurt me when you were stealing my boyfriend away from me?"

Blaine knew that the time had finally come, and that James would need the courage. He gently squeezed his boyfriend's hand, and encouraged the boy to speak.

It took a little while, but finally James met Kurt's eyes for the first time in months. The blonde's blue eyes were filled with a particular kind of determination as he looked at Kurt.

"Kurt, I met you four years ago. Did you ever think that in those four years that my feelings for you could change? You're so special Kurt, and as hard as I tried I couldn't stop myself. It became worse as time went on and finally when Blaine came to talk to me about your problems, I had to confess to him."

The blonde took a deep breath as he tried to speak again, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment, eyes filled with tears. "I… I love you Kurt. I feel in love with you years ago, and every day it ate at me. I couldn't have you but I couldn't let you go either. Talking with Blaine gave me a way out, it gave me a chance to talk about my feelings. And along the way we feel in love, but our love for each other is nothing compared to what we feel for you."

The trembling in James's body had gotten stronger, and Blaine could tell that the boy's courage had run out by now. So he took over for the both of them.

Kurt was so astonished by the facts coming to light that he couldn't even focus on the boys as Blaine started to speak again.

"We both love you Kurt. And the day you caught us was never meant to happen. I wanted to sit down with you to talk about our relationship, and then I wanted to help James explain his feelings for you. I wanted the three of us to work our relationship out. But instead everything got messed up. And once again I could see that you thought I had betrayed you. And I couldn't bear it anymore; I couldn't hurt you anymore, so I ended our relationship. It's the biggest mistake I've made in my entire life. I should have tried to explain the situation to you instead."

Kurt interrupted Blaine by holding up a hand. His voice was shaky as he tried to process everything.

"Stop, stop. It's too much. I … I need to think."

But Blaine didn't want Kurt to pull up his walls back up. He wanted to explain everything for once.

"Kurt listen, just listen ok? I know… I know how you are. That is the biggest reason as to why I didn't think it could work. But now I don't give a damn. We both love you so much Kurt. And I know you think I cheated on you, but the truth is that it was only emotional cheating. We've never made love, and I doubt that we'll ever be able to go all the way. Because that part of us only belongs to you Kurt. You may not want to claim us, but we'll always be yours and only yours. Will you take us Kurt?"

Hand trembling, Kurt weaved his hand through his hair. He'd never thought that the evening could take such a turn. Kurt didn't know what to do anymore.

As he looked at the two boys in front of him, it was clear that they were handing him their heart in a silver platter. But at this point in time, Kurt had been too hurt in the past couple of months.

Seeing the rejection on Kurt's face, Blaine started to panic. He held up both hands to stop Kurt from saying anything. Beside him, Blaine could feel that James had started to cry again. Blaine knew that Kurt didn't have a clue as to how much James loved him, and how much the event from a couple of months ago had hurt him. Kurt rejection would not only break Blaine to pieces but would also push James over the edge. Blaine had done all he could to keep James together in the past months, but it was clear that the boy was slowly falling apart.

"STOP. Please don't make a decision now. Please Kurt, I beg you to consider this. Take as much time as you need. I know that we hurt you, and that you don't forgive betrayal. But please, we want you so much. You don't HAVE to do anything. However Kurt, please I want you to consider this. Can we reconnect again? Can you let us back into your life again? Go as slow as you want to Kurt. We have no objections. But I don't want you to make a decision now. If one year from now, you still feel the same, we'll go away. But give us a year, I want you to consider this seriously. I'm willing to receive whatever you're able to give us. If there's anything these past couple of months have taught us. It's that we can't live without you. If you can't give us that piece of your heart it's still alright. But we will try our best."

Kurt wanted to hurt them as badly as they had hurt him. The cruel streak in him wanted to lash out and break these two beautiful boys. But Kurt knew that they had taken a big risk in coming out to him. And Kurt didn't want to break that trust. He's always been able to tell when someone was being truthful. As Blaine and James huddled together on the sofa, with tear tracks on both their cheeks, eyes glistening with sadness… Kurt knew that both boys were being sincere.

Finally Kurt began to speak "I don't know what's going to happen or how long it will take me to forgive you guys. I'm not even considering the other possibility yet. I don't want to give you guys false hope. It will take a lot of work just to become friends again. And I'm not even sure how that will be possible…. But I'm willing to try."

It sent a sharp prang through Kurt's heart as he watched their eyes light up with happiness. He wasn't sure as to what was going to happen in the future, but at last Kurt felt as if the ice around his heart was slowly softening.

Blaine gathered James up into his arms and stood. He wanted to go to Kurt but knew that anything more would be pushing it. With a small smile at Kurt he bid the other goodbye. "I'll contact you later Kurt, maybe we can make plans to meet up soon."

Kurt just gave him a short nod, wanting many things but knowing that this time ever y thing had to go slowly. As Blaine started to leave, he finally noticed Sebastian and remembered that they had an audience. With a vicious glare in Seb's direction, he hissed out "Stay the fuck away from him."

Sebastian just smirked at Blaine as James left the apartment. Looking towards Kurt he commented "Never thought I'd see that day when The Blaine Anderson would be jealous."

When he received no response, Sebastian sighed in sympathy. Kurt must have a lot to think about. Sebastian had been utterly surprised by the drama, he hadn't thought that the situation had been so complicated. Even now he hadn't understood most of what went on.

Knowing that he shouldn't ask but curious non the less he asked "I got most of the conversation but one thing I didn't get is, what did Blaine mean when he said that you didn't love him the same anymore? You took him back and you guys were happy, so what got in the way?"

He hadn't expected Kurt to reply, but was pleasantly surprised when the man spoke up. Kurt had an arm over his eyes, and as he spoke it seemed as if he was weighting each word, not knowing how to explain.

"You have to be in the relationship to understand Sebastian. My love… I give my love in a different way. When Blaine kissed you, my love for him was no longer the same. You know why? Because he knows… and I know…. That I'm an unforgiving bastard. No matter how much I wanted to, I still haven't forgiven him for that. When I love Sebastian, I love with every inch of my heart. And I expect the same back, I want the person to love me unconditionally. I will not tolerate betrayal, I will not forget…. And I will not forgive. No matter how much I wish to. I'm the one who drove Blaine to that point. He should have talked to me about it, and that was his mistake. But I'm the one who has a hard time forgiving. Because once I claim something, I expect it to be utterly mine forever."

Kurt's voice was soft but the words were said with such possessiveness that it scared Sebastian for a moment. Finally he was sort of understanding the kind of love Kurt was capable of, and the loyalty Kurt expected in his lover.

As Kurt bid Sebastian goodbye that night, a single sentence kept echoing in his mind. It brought a shiver to his body when he remembered the look in Kurt's icy eyes, the dark smirk playing on those coral lips.

_Once I claim something, I expect it to be utterly mine ….forever_


End file.
